Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ -0.44 \times \dfrac{16}{20} \times -\dfrac{49}{100} = {?} $
First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ -0.44 \times 100\% = -44\%$ $ \dfrac{16}{20} \times 100\% = 80\%$ $ -\dfrac{49}{100} \times 100\% = -49\%$ Now we have: $ -44\% \times 80\% \times -49\% = {?} $ $ -44\% \times 80\% \times -49\% = 17.248 \% $